


Sweet Tea

by carinam



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Debt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Magic, Negotiations, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam
Summary: Unbeknownst to her party, a dwarven bard with a dark past is forced to make a choice that will have consequences beyond what even she could imagine.
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So in an act of pure self indulgence, I wrote up a scene that happened in secret in our dnd campaign a while back, because our DM created such an amazing atmosphere that I really wanted to put it into writing.
> 
> The only context you need to read this is that our party has got into trouble with a thieves guild after we fought some nobles, killing all except for one mage, who ran away and reported us. We're now in debt to them and are being ordered to kill a dragon to pay it back. 
> 
> Aleanor, a usually brash and self serving bard obsessed with making money, has been acting strangely and disguising herself whenever she's around the thieves guild, and now wants to have a private conversation with the mysterious woman who leads it. 
> 
> The rest will become clear over the course of the fic.

As the party began to leave, only one of them remained unmoving. Eyes still fixed humbly on the floor, Aleanor spoke with an uncharacteristic quietness. 

"I do have to ask one more time Miss... Could we talk in private?" She glanced back at the countless thieves that filled the room, clutching their weapons a little tighter at her suggestion. "Not cause of what I said before... I'm asking for me."

"Oh?" A wild smile spread across her face, curiosity and unshakeable confidence clear. "Why didn't you say so? I have plenty of private rooms over here...." She moved her arm in a smooth arc towards a door at the back of the throne room. "I'd be happy to provide any of them!" 

Aleanor bowed a little deeper even as her stomach churned. "Thank you. That'd mean a lot to me." 

Her companions looked at her with befuddlement, but not much suspicion. Weird, but ultimately pointless endeavours like this were pretty typical of her at this point. She was probably just going to try and fail to get a few gold coins out of her. 

Only one pair of eyes held a different emotion as Aleanor slowly followed the woman's elegant steps. Sara stared with an intensity that made Aleanor feel like the bard was casting some sort of spell, even if her own talents told her nothing of the sort was happening. Her face held no judgement, she just tilted her head to the side thoughtfully as she took in every aspect of Aleanor's demeanor. It wasn't until the mysterious woman shut the heavy door behind them both that the feeling of being watched left her. She barely had time to swallow with relief before the woman started walking again, somehow giving off the air of a casual stroll despite each step being quick enough that Aleanor struggled to keep up. She couldn't see her face from where she walked, but it was hard to imagine that condescending smile ever leaving it. After walking past four doors lining the stone corridor, they stopped by a small one covered in elaborate engravings. It was very uncomfortable to have the thing held open for Aleanor, she couldn't shake the feeling that she should be doing that instead, along with any other act of servitude that was required. 

The door shut behind with a thud, and Aleanor immediately felt suffocated by the room. It was as lavishly decorated as its entrance had been, a mahogany table better suited to a chamber twice this size consumed it, and a golden chandelier hung low enough that someone taller than her would be in danger of having their hair burnt off. The mantlepiece had every inch of its surface crammed with vases and a variety of ornaments fancy enough that were they anyone else's property she would already be attempting to steal them. In contrast, the table was almost barren, only holding a ceramic teacup at either end. There were also only two chairs, and when her host settled into the one closer to the door, Aleanor had no choice but to take the one at the other end, cramped into a corner. The embroidered cushion was thin, and the tall chair left her legs unable to make contact with the ground. She realised with a start that not only was there tea filling the cup in front of her, but hot tea, as if freshly poured. It remained untouched, even as her host took a long sip of her own. 

"So... What can I do for you?" She placed her cup delicately in its saucer, and stared at her with the air of someone who already knew the answer. Her face held an indescribable familiarity to anyone who looked at her, each feature reminiscent of another woman they'd met before. In this moment every one of them was someone whose authority and command Aleanor had feared. 

Searching for anything else to look at, Aleanor caught sight of her reflection in the gold framed mirror behind the woman and was vividly reminded that her own features were unfamiliar right now. Guiltily she dispelled her illusion, replacing the mundane gaunt face with her own round one. The cocky grin that usually occupied it was nowhere to be seen, instead there was only an expression of complete obedience that would be unrecognisable to any of her party. 

"I'm sure someone of your importance doesn't recognise a face like mine but-"

"Oh I do. I recognised you the moment you arrived here." There was something sharkish in her smile that had Aleanor sweating in her seat. "I've heard of your skills, so when a dwarf of your build and character were among our...." She took another sip of her tea as she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Guests.... Well, it wasn't a difficult assumption to make."

Aleanor nodded a little too fast. "I apologise, if I had known I was dealing with someone of your caliber, I wouldn't insult your intelligence with my tricks."

"Well of course, I have some of my own you see..." She clicked her fingers, and as the clear sound echoed across the room a familiar girl appeared at her side. The mage, or as it turned out noble, who was responsible for so many of the party's problems, and so irrelevant to Aleanor's own. Clearly she did not find their spat so irrelevant, glaring furiously at the dwarf and bristling when all that was returned was a sheepish wave. She looked like she wanted to say something unbecoming of a noble, but held her tongue when the woman beside her almost imperceptibly touched her arm, the warning obvious in the subtle gesture. Paling slightly the noble took a step back, her deference not quite comparable to Aleanor's, but still out of place on someone of her status. It was always shocking to see the thieves guild able to have the highest of society at their feet like servants. The girl trying her best to hide her displeasure as she realised there was no chair for her was far from the most prestigious person under their finger. If Aleanor wasn't in a much worse position herself, she might feel a little smug. 

"I hope you don't mind Sashalle being here with us for this exchange. You see, she's such an eager listener..." She did an impressive job of phrasing it like Aleanor had any choice in the matter. 

"No problem here... It's always a pleasure to be in her company." Aleanor let a little more sarcasm into her tone than she should have there, and Sashalle failed to suppress an affronted hiss. It was hard to summon the same amount of respect for the girl that any member of the thieves guild effortlessly tore from her. 

The member in question gave a sweet smile at the two's unspoken bickering that had them both bowing apologetically in a second.

"Well since we're all apparently acquainted, do get to your point Aleanor. And help yourself to your tea, it's my own blend you know?"

Instead Aleanor busied herself staring at the grain in the table as she spoke. "Cause you recognise me, I'm guessing you're the person to talk to about my debt?"

"Naturally. And  _ I'm _ guessing you're not here with the full sum?"

She felt herself tense up despite the predictability of the question. "I wish I could say I was..." Her attempt at a laugh came out hollow. Neither the mage nor the thief had the mercy to return it.

"I..." She swallowed. "I wanted to take the initiative and give you what I have now, I know it's nothing compared to the full amount, but I've been doing everything I can to get the money back to you and the least I could do is give you what I can now so you know I'm not slacking, I'm completely serious about paying you back and-"

"Relax." She spoke harshly, cutting off Aleanor's desperate flow of words. 

"I just-"

"Breathe." There was no kindness in her order, but Aleanor followed it anyway. It didn't do much to calm her but it at least stopped the pitiful tangle of words spilling out of her. "We never gave you a time limit on your repayment, if I recall?" She recalled perfectly, and obviously knew it. 

Still focusing on her breathing, Aleanor could only nod. 

"So why the panic? You seem a little eager for a regular payment…" For how rigid the wooden chair was, she sure seemed comfortable as she leant back in it. 

A couple more breaths in and out later, Aleanor forced herself to look into her eyes, even as she saw the chilling amusement in them. 

"I'm not asking you to erase the whole thing, I know that would be unreasonable but..." Against her instincts she leant forward, brow furrowed in a complete seriousness that was as unlike her as her meek decorum had been. "My guarantor's bounty. Even if it's just by a little, please reduce it." 

The face meeting her turned blank for a moment. Aleanor held her gaze, trying to convey every bit of gratitude, loyalty and urgency she could possibly summon, every emotion she would normally never even dream of displaying, fake or not. 

"I'm not asking for mine, or for any of my party's bounty to be touched in any way. I'll even increase the debt I owe you, or if there's anything else I can do for you..." She trailed off under the weight of the look this woman was giving her. Though she really couldn't place an emotion on it, there was something about it that was suffocating. 

Slowly, the woman put the cup she had been sipping from down. And then she laughed. 

If Aleanor hadn't known better she'd think the woman had been struck by a spell, there was no way to describe the noise coming from her but  _ hideous _ . Her body contorted with each cackle, arms thrown across her stomach as if it was hurting her to be filled with such overwhelming hilarity. By her side Sashalle took a step back, and had Aleanor been standing she'd probably feel the need to do the same. Any grace and refinement seemed to be gone, replaced by something more frightening than any monster the party had fought. 

On second thought, the comparison to a curse was wrong. That would imply something had been afflicted on her, that any part of this was out of her control. This wasn't the laughter of a terrified cornered beast, it was the pure glee of a child pulling wings off a bird and watching it squirm in its cage. She had the bard wrapped around her finger and that was hilarious to her, enough to make her shriek. 

Keeping eye contact was impossible. She'd never felt so ashamed, and she'd done plenty of shameful things. Things she mourned. Things that got her to be here sitting in this room, head bowed, face hot with complete humiliation as the woman who held things more important than her life in her hand delighted at how easily she could crush them. She tried to tell herself it was fine. She was a bard, dancing to someone's amusement was what she did best. That didn't stop the feeling of revulsion that continued even as the laughter started to die down. 

"Oh Aleanor..." She made a big show of wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. "Oh I do like you! I really do! You remind me of myself truth be told!" 

Forcing something that could possibly be called a smile if you were generous, Aleanor began to mutter "I'm flattere-"

"I just wish you were smarter." 

She picked up her teacup, and suddenly her poise returned. With her free hand she clicked her finger flamboyantly and gestured for Sashalle to move towards Aleanor. The noble's indignation at being ordered around quickly evaporated as she saw the look of slowly dawning realisation and fear when she started rootling through the bag that sat on the floor by Aleanor's feet. 

"I believe your little crew has come into possession of something quite special have you not?" 

The sleeves of Aleanor's coat were long enough to mask the way she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palm. "Yeah... You won't find it in there though..." 

To Sashalle's chagrin, Aleanor searched the inner pocket of her own coat, before reaching across the table to place the contents that had been safely hidden there in the smiling woman's palm. It wasn't until Aleanor had fully withdrawn back to her seat that a perfectly manicured hand began examining the crystal. When she held it up to the chandelier, light shone through, coming out a sickly colour that could not be explained by the warm candlelight or the translucent glassy stone. Her grin turned even more exultant as she noticed. 

"So this is what I've heard so much about... The crystal that erases the magic of anything it touches..." She twirled it in her hand slightly, and Aleanor kept her eyes on its every movement. "But that's not quite true is it?"

A weak shake of the head was all Aleanor could manage.

"No, it doesn't erase the magic. It absorbs it, growing stronger and stronger as it stores more and more dark magic in it until one day-"

Dramatically she dropped it on the table with a thud that made both Aleanor and Sashalle jump. 

"Quite an important item you've stumbled on here..."

She slid it slowly back across the table, a parade of offering it back that was nakedly false. Aleanor made no move to pick it up. 

This was bad. Suicide didn't begin to cover what it meant to hand something like this to someone like her. It wasn't just herself she was screwing over, not even just her party, this was something that could obliterate cities. 

But that didn't mean the choice was a difficult one. 

"For that.... I'd need you to remove her full bounty. I can't give you that unless I know she'll be safe."

For a second Aleanor thought she'd hear that laugh again, but it was thankfully only a giggle this time. "You want to know she's safe? But that would require you to put your trust in me wouldn't it?" Paying little attention to the way Aleanor shivered at the suggestion, she continued. "I must say, I have some doubts as to whether you'd be able to do that... Because Aleanor..." She leant forward, chin in her hand. "You haven't  _ touched _ your tea."

The orange liquid sat completely still in the gleaming ceramic cup when she followed her gaze to it. She took a moment to consider her words carefully. "I'd need... I need proof. I need to see for sure that she's ok."

"Well..." Now her smile twisted into a mockery of kindness. "You can see her  _ now _ if you want to...  _ She's just downstairs _ ."

The heat from the fireplace, the warmth of her familiar coat, it all did nothing to stop her blood from running cold. She had to grip the arms of her chair to stop herself from running right there and then, away from this room, this castle, the cruel face staring back at her and that other face, that beautiful face no more than a few floors away that had made it so clear that it was never to be seen by her again. 

"Ah. Perhaps not." The understanding nod didn't disguise that glint in her eyes. "Well, anyway..." She picked up the crystal again and Aleanor made no move to stop her. "If you're being so charitable..." She held it to the light again, pure delight at examining its every face. "I don't see why she needs to be kept cooped up down there. Obviously we can't leave her unattended until your debt is complete..."

Ah. Well that was to be expected. "I understand."

"Yes I'd hope so. But as long as you're doing all the work you and your friends have been set, there's no reason she should be restricted. Keep being our ear to the ground, as it were, and making sure they stay on task. Then we'll be able to make some allowances for..." She performatively searched for words as if the ones she landed on weren't perfectly calculated. "Your loved one."

Aleanor flinched and averted her eyes. Coming from her there was something violating about the observation. 

"She'll be able to come and go as she pleases, with a guard to keep an eye on her, but wherever her heart takes her. A much more favourable arrangement than her current predicament I'm sure you'll agree." 

It wasn't much better than a bounty. Not that she had any room to complain.

"You're so generous." She murmured, swallowing any sarcasm and spite that was fighting its way up. 

"I  _ am _ aren't I?" She placed the crystal down in front of her once more, although this time it was closer to herself than Aleanor. "Well then, what will it be?" 

If she was to protest anything, now would be her only chance. 

"This mission..." This crazy, suicidal mission that would take a miracle to complete without the death of at least one of her party. "When it's completed, whatever my fate... Can she be free?"

The lacklustre display of warmth was gone from her eyes and words immediately. 

"You heard the terms of our agreement with your party. I don't see why you should earn any bigger reduction to your debt than they will. I'm not running a charity here." 

She couldn't even tell herself it had been worth a try. The glimmer of hope in her had been stamped out without a second's delay. 

"Don't look so sad now! When you come back from this little task I'll have plenty more waiting for you, all as generously paid."

And all as dangerous no doubt. 

One last time her hand wavered possessively over the gem in front of her. She nudged it gently in Aleanor's direction, letting it roll a few inches across the table. All three pairs of eyes followed it. 

Aleanor withdrew her hands from the table as if afraid the crystal would burn her on contact. 

"Could I... Could I see her without her knowing I was there?"

"You tell me! Invisibility is a spell in your arsenal is it not?"

"I meant... Would you allow me to?"

To an untrained eye that smile might almost have seemed accommodating. "Of course! It's no business of mine how you greet her, and who am I to deny a little favour if you're offering such a  _ special _ gift!"

If. She wished she'd just grab the thing and shove it in her pockets already, it's not like anyone here didn't already know Aleanor's choice. 

"Is there anything else I can give you? I have almost a thousand gold to pay towards my debt if you want it upfront..."

After a thoughtful hum, she waved her hand dismissively. "Keep it for now! It might come in handy on your quest." It was an amount of money that would transform most people's lives, but she spoke like a grandmother offering a few pennies to a child who wanted to buy a little treat. 

"You're as wise as you are kind." Was all she said as she gave a nod that was really more akin to a bow. 

When Aleanor forced her eyes away from the crystal she could already sense slow considered movement towards it. However pointless it was, she made a note of exactly which silk lined pocket it was slipped into. 

Suddenly the woman seemed completely disinterested in the conversation, sliding the chair back and not bothering to look at Aleanor as she talked. 

"Well then, Sashalle here will take you to where dear Aminah is being held, you can do as you like there. I'm quite busy, I hope you two don't mind."

Sashalle no doubt was masking a scowl at the order, but Aleanor couldn't bring herself to look at her. Or anything. There wasn't a single object or person in this room she wanted to see right now. 

"Ah! Before I go..." Slow deliberate footsteps clacked against the stone floor until that hand settled on her slumped shoulders. She didn't quite manage not to recoil from the touch as painted fingernails sunk into the fur of her coat. " _ Do _ drink your tea." 

Despite the shaking of her own hands Aleanor did not hesitate, downing the liquid that was sweetened to her exact taste yet somehow sickly in this moment. 

And with only a condescending tap on the shoulder, the woman strode out of the room, door banging shut behind her. 

* * *

Nobody could have seen the invisible Aleanor holding onto Sashalle's arm as she was guided down the hallways and stairways, but the noble's fury at the task was plain to see. Frankly, right now Aleanor couldn't care less. Sashalle was incidental compared to the mounting anxiety in her chest and the feeling that the corridor was getting narrower with every step towards the cell they took. She almost felt like throwing up when they stopped in front of a small oak door, and couldn't help but withdraw her arm and take a few steps back. 

Glaring furiously at where she imagined the bard to be, Sashalle grabbed a string of keys from her waist and started sorting through them. Aleanor didn't have more than a few seconds to steady her breath before there was clang of a small key in the lock. Without checking if she was ready, Sashalle gracelessly kicked open the door. 

Aleanor's practice at staying invisible was all that kept her from gasping at the sight of the woman behind bars. 

She was making a show of not being startled, dark eyes slowly opening to look at Sashalle with feigned disinterest. But Aleanor caught the way they studied what they saw, following the mage's stomps across the room even as her own body stayed completely still. 

Sashalle didn't even bother with a greeting, immediately sorting through her keys again in front of the bars that divided the room in half. It was an odd setup, most cells had only bars separating each prisoner, but here it seemed they were given their own room, bars only allowing any guard to enter without fear of being jumped. Quite luxurious as far as prisons went. She might have taken the time to consider if all guarantors got this treatment if her thoughts were on anything other than Aminah. 

It wasn't that she appeared ill, she seemed well fed, well rested even. But the way she looked sitting in that cell, dark skin a shade paler than Aleanor had seen in even the gloomiest winters they'd spent together... 

As stupid as it made her feel, what upset her the most was the way she was dressed. Not even poorly, the basic shirt and trousers she wore were hardly rags, except when compared to the usual intricate robes, fine coats of silk, lined with fur and feathers, embroidered with threads that glinted silver or gold. No outfit Aminah had ever made was anything short of stunning, and she wore each with a pride only comparable to what Aleanor displayed when wearing one herself. 

Pulling the perfectly fitted coat of her own around her, Aleanor noticed a tear. She couldn't see the damage but it was no doubt from where she'd been stabbed in the fight earlier. She tried not to lament how whatever patch job she did would be shambling compared to what Aminah's talented hand could do. 

When Sashalle was finished unlocking the cell, Aminah made no effort to move. Instead she just stared at the girl in front of her who was growing ever more irate. 

"If you like it so much in this cesspit you can stay! Otherwise you're free to go. So hurry it up!" She spat.

Aminah raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Just like that. And no I won't give you any explanation, complain to someone else about it."

She stood up slowly, eyes flicking questioningly between Sashalle and a guard behind Aleanor that she only now noticed herself. 

Always so quick to read a room. Quicker than Aleanor ever was. When her old lover's eyes fell upon the corner she was creeping into, for a second she was sure her invisibility had failed. They soon returned to the guard though, and Aleanor held back a sigh of relief. 

"My new escort?"

"Call him what you like, I really don't care." 

"Fair enough." To a stranger her tone may have sounded casual, but Aleanor heard the tension. Her voice was brittle, the way it was when she was long past feeling wounded and left with only exhaustion. When was the last time she'd had the chance to talk to anyone, let alone someone who's company she'd actually appreciate? 

Very little of her fatigue was on show however. She stood up straight as she walked, not abnormally tall for a human but towering over the dwarf she unknowingly passed by. She showed about as much interest in the noble as she'd been given as she walked by, making no effort to step around her even as she bumped shoulders. The look Sashalle gave her made Aleanor want to slit her throat. 

As the guard began to lead her away, she gave one last thoughtful look back at where Sashalle stayed behind in the supposedly empty room, only giving up when faced with her best intimidating glare. Aleanor hoped she was imagining the slight clench of her fist. 

When Sashalle noticed the tears pooling where Aleanor was stood, her face contorted into disgust.

"If you're going to cower in the corner at least don't snivel about it afterwards," she muttered with at least the decency to speak quietly. 

Finally she managed an empty laugh. "Trust me, you'd be dealing with a lot worse if she'd seen me."

"A very dramatic outburst I'm sure." She scoffed, giving a kick with no force behind it in the direction Aleanor's voice came from, hitting her shin without causing any real pain.

"You done?" She had no way of seeing the slight smile on Aleanor's face as she noticed the subtle look of concern. 

When her invisibility was dispelled in answer Sashalle looked even more nauseated. "Your party will know something's up in seconds if they see you covered in snot like that idiot! Here..." Rummaging through her pockets she withdrew one of the most needlessly expensive looking handkerchiefs Aleanor had ever seen. 

It was second nature to start mentally calculating its cost as she wiped her face, and she tried to focus on that instead of how lonely those dark eyes had looked. 

A grunt was all Sashalle gave to confirm she looked somewhat presentable, before storming out of the room into a now empty corridor. 

And as Aleanor followed behind, slipping on that gaunt unfamiliar face was the most herself she'd felt in the last hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to our bastard DM for his fantastic OCs and for creating this incredibly tense scene that had my stomach sinking through it. Also shout out to another member of our party Lily, who's OC Sara appears briefly at the beginning of this scene. Her ao3 is SakuraLilly and you should definitely check it out! 
> 
> Comments from anyone kind enough to check out my self indulgent angst fest are always appreciated


End file.
